


Crashing through the sky (with things you shouldn't)

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Tsuna really shouldn't have. He really, really,really,shouldn't have. Reborn was going to kill him twenty-seven different ways when he got back.





	Crashing through the sky (with things you shouldn't)

Tsuna really shouldn't have. He really, really,  _really_ , shouldn't have. Reborn was going to kill him twenty-seven different ways when he got back.

It wasn't his fault. In fact, this was clearly Byakuran's fault. After all, he didn't expect to stumble across a bunch of teens bullying another one when he crashed landed in this dimension.

"Orphan!"

"Quirkless freak!"

"No one wants you!"

It had been many years since Tsuna tolerated bullying of any kind. Tsuna had long learned not to walk away from situations like that. Orange eyes glowing and voice ice cold, he interrupted the little bullying fest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Predictably, the bullies froze, staring up at fear in Tsuna. "Nothing," one of them stammered you.

Tsuna let his smile spread just a fraction, head tilting just to the side and eyes still ice cold, a mimicry of Reborn's expression right before the swift promise of death. The young teens screamed, fleeing in terror. Tsuna huffed, mildly amused. That expression always sent people flying to the hills. It was probably why Reborn liked it so much. (And really, Reborn was rubbing too much on him.)

Turning to their victim, Tsuna bent down, extending a hand. He offered it to the young teenager with a bright, warm and friendly smile. "Are you alright?"

The teen nodded nervously, accepting the hand. "Yes… thank you. I'm Izuku." Izuku looked down at the ground, not looking Tsuna in the eye and clutching tight to his notebook.

Tsuna was struck with a flashback. This scene in front of him was far too familiar. It seemed like yesterday, he was in Izuku's shoes, too young, too afraid, too unsure. Almost like looking in a mirror. Tsuna didn't even need Hyper Intuition to nudge him.

"Izuku huh? You're an orphan?" Tsuna asked. Cruel of him to say, but if he was an orphan, that would make things far easier.

Izuku flinched and nodded. "My mother passed away five years ago," he whispered.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Tsuna asked without hesitation. "My family is a little loud and crazy, but that means life is just an adventure every day. We would love to welcome you to the family."

"Really?" Izuku looked at him, surprised by the question.

"Yes!" Tsuna said with a smile. What was a little dimensional displacement?

Reborn was going to kill him when he got back.

But Tsuna was Decimo and he could do whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Tsuna totally kidnaps Izuku and takes him back home. Inko died a little too early on, causing Izuku to lose his only support base. Izuku without his mother, people stepping on his dream and looking down on him for being Quirkless, has absolutely nothing left to lose.
> 
> And then he meets the chaos and insanity that is Vongola. They sweep him in, welcome him with open arms.
> 
> The opposite of Willpower I guess.
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> Please leave a review.


End file.
